Nothing's Ever Simple
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: Craig thought he liked Tweek, but then something unexpected happens, which threatens to change his mind. Who will Craig choose? Read to find out lol.


"Hey Tweek... so I was thinking about you yesterday an- no that's retarded," Craig groaned to himself as he paced in his room, dodging piles of random junk and clothes that were strewn across the carpet, he was sure that Stripes was in one of those piles somewhere. "So Tweek, here's the thing, I- no that's even worse," he mumbled. He resisted the urge to facepalm as his brain searched for a less lame way of saying what he'd been feeling for the past few weeks. "Tweek, what's up? I just wanted to-"

"Let you know that I totally did not practice this conversation like fifteen times beforehand," an overconfident voice cut in. "Because we both know that would be insanely stupid."

Craig turned to face a smirking Kenny, flipping him off before continuing his frustrated pacing "The fuck are you doing here McCormick?" he asked, not even sparing a glance in the blond teen's direction.

"Watching you act like a thirteen year old chick apparently," Kenny continued to grin, crossing the room and slumping into Craig's computer chair, making himself comfortable. "Dude, Craig, if you like Tweek just tell him. Make sure you're within walking distance of Hell's Pass when you do though 'cause I bet the poor kid will have a mega spaz out and possibly a mild heart attack."

"He's not that bad," Craig argued.

"Sure he's not," Kenny responded sarcastically. "I'm not making any judgements or anything, but I doubt Tweek is going to be concerned about how you tell him. He'll probably be too busy trying to figure out if it's an evil plot of some kind."

"I know," Craig stated. "But I don't want to sound like a complete idiot."

"Too late," Kenny chuckled, earning himself a punch on the shoulder. "Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked, laughing at the glare on Craig's face. Craig growled, grabbing Kenny by the collar. "Ok, ok," Kenny surrendered, gathering his composure as the raven haired teen released his grip on the material of the orange parka. Craig instantly returned to his pacing "Stop moving, you're making me dizzy," Kenny complained, but his request went ignored. He finally let out a sigh of defeat "Do you want my help?" he inquired.

Craig stopped in his tracks "What?" he questioned unsurely. Did Kenny just actually offer to help him with something instead of being his usual, freeloading self?

"Well," Kenny said standing and placing a hand on Craig's shoulder. "We could try role play."

Craig raised his eyebrow "Shut up Kenny," he sighed.

"No I'm serious," Kenny stated. "I'll pretend to be Tweek so you can practice talking to him," Kenny explained. "What did you think I meant?" he asked, a mischeivous, knowing spark in his sky blue eyes.

"Nothing," Craig answered expressionlessly. "It wouldn't work anyway because there's no way you could be a convincing Tweek."

"Wanna bet?" Kenny beamed, reaching up and ruffling his sandy blond hair into a dishevelled state. "Gah- so what did you want to talk to me about C-Craig?" he asked, his voice taking on a slightly higher pitch as he forced a nervous, vulnerable shine into his eyes.

Craig's eyes, on the other hand, had widdened considerably in shock "But... I... you... how the hell are you-"

"I'm good at observing and immitating people," Kenny shrugged, slipping out of character for a second to answer Craig's not-quite-spoken question. "How else do you think I got an A in drama?" he questioned. "I can probably imitate everyone in our class, although my impressions of the girl students are just so bad they're funny. Anyway, lets just carry on with this."

"Um," Craig stalled to think of what he was going to say next. "I -uh..."

"What -ack- is it Craig?" Kenny asked, slipping back into Tweek Tweak mode with a disturbing amount of ease.

"I think I like you Tweek," Craig stated, fighting back a blush. However, once the sentence had left his lips, he realised that it actually wasn't that hard to say. As he stared into light blue eyes he started to wonder why he'd been so nervous about getting it right in the first place. Craig had received a much needed burst of confidence in this realisation, and it didn't even occur to him that Kenny's totally-not-coffee-coloured eyes, which didn't even resemble Tweek's in the slightest, shouldn't have had such an effect on him.

Kenny let an axious, slightly confused smile grace his features "I l-like you too Craig."

"Really?" Craig asked, totally not considering the fact that Kenny's sandy blond hair was a lot easier on the eyes than Tweek's almost banana coloured locks.

"Y-yeah, you're my -nngh- best friend," Kenny stated, causing Craig to glare in a way that said 'now you're just trying to annoy me'. Kenny responded to this with a small flinch, reminding Craig that he was just trying to do what Tweek would do in that situation.

"No Tweek," Craig responded, rephrasing his sentence. "I LIKE like you."

Kenny paused for a minute, putting on an expression of deep thought before he slowly changed it into one of realisation "Oh Jesus!" he cried out suddenly, grabbing his hair with both hands and clutching it tightly.

"Don't pull your hair Kenny," Craig scolded, forgetting they were acting and slipping into his normal routine, not even paying attention to the fact that he just made a major mistake, a mistake that left Kenny in a slightly stunned, confused silence. The black haired teen gently grabbed Kenny's wrists, slowly removing them from his hair. It was only then that he realised how close they were, their faces only inches apart. Both of them froze on the spot, staring at each other as if they were aliens or something.

"Craig?" the blond asked, returning to his own voice.

"I said Kenny didn't I?" Craig questioned.

"Yeah," Kenny nodded, still feeling majorly perplexed by the sudden change in events. "You did."

An uncomfortable silence enveloped them, neither of them daring to put more distance between them, or shorten it. After several moments of staring at each others mouths in consideration, Kenny took a deep breath and leaned forwards slightly. He stopped when his lips were directly in front of Craig's, afraid to go any further. Luckilly, he didn't have to. One slight, accidental movement from Craig had their lips awkwardly touching. Once again they found themselves just stood there for a few seconds, wondering if this was actually happening or not.

A single thought crossed Kenny's mind 'Ah, what the hell?', and with that he closed his eyes and pressed his lips fully against Craig's. He had to admit he was surprised when he felt Craig kissing back, he was expecting something more along the lines of an abrupt punch to the jaw. He couldn't comprehend what was happening, but he decided that he liked the nervous, heart lurching feeling that seemed to accompany the kiss and he knew this had to be one of the most exciting moments of his life, even more thrilling than the crazy advetures he used to go on. That was until he was shoved backwards roughly. Surprised by this sudden movement, Kenny's eyes shot open as he struggled to keep his ballance.

Craig glared at him from across the room "Get out Kenny," he snarled.

"What?" Kenny blinked, feeling a little more than perplexed. "But I-"

"I told you that I like Tweek and you respond to that by kissing me and making me feel even more confused than I already was? What kind of a friend does that?" Craig snapped. Kenny opened his mouth to respond, but abruptly closed it again when he realised he had nothing to say. "Just get the fuck out of my house!" Craig yelled.

Kenny slowly complied, exiting the house in a trance like state. Once he was outside he sat in the snow and pressed his back against the wall of Craig's house. He brought a cold, shaky hand up to his face, touching his lips in disbelief "What the hell did I just do?" he whispered. It had all started off so innocent... and now he had no idea what was going on or if Craig would ever even want to talk to him again.

On the inside of the building, Craig was in a similar position. He sat at his desk, his face burried in his arms as he resisted the urge to slam his head against the surface. He was so sure that he liked Tweek, the paranoid blond spaz who he spent nearly every waking second with. Then Kenny comes strutting into his life like he owns the place and all of a sudden something changes between them. "What the hell did I just do?" Craig groaned. 'And why do I regret stopping it' his brain added.

It had all been so simple. A perfectly normal, simple day in the quiet mountain town of South Park.

But nothing in South Park stays simple for long.


End file.
